


My Beloved Nea, My Despised Mana

by Blaxis



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Brothers, Drama, Family, Hate, Longing, Reunions, Tragedy, Trauma, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaxis/pseuds/Blaxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mana D. Campbell, it's all your fault … you brought on this tragedy !" WARNING: spoilers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Beloved Nea, My Despised Mana

**Disclamer: D. Gray-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino. This is a work of fanfiction, not for profit.**

**Theme Song: Ling Tosite Sigure - Signal.**

**Warning: SPOILERS!**

* * *

**My Beloved Nea, My Despised Mana**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Do you remember that burning sunset, and the sound of the wind, and that… swath of gold? Do you? Do you?

Mother dear lied, she lied, and she died; just like me.

' _Why did Allen forget about me?' Nea wondered, holding Tim tightly, 'Why has Mana forgotten about us?'_

"Why do I want to be with you so badly?" the chubby Earl inquired.

He was there, his other half.

His other half was standing next to him. Nea held him close, hugging him back tightly. He was big, fuzzy and warm. The earl smelt like crushed poppies, it was so nostalgic; Nea wanted to keep holding him and never let go of that longing feeling. He, too, wanted to be close to Mana.

But no, it was not an option.

It was too late; he had already made up his mind.

"I hate you, _Mana's Nea_."

The fourteenth's eyes widened for an instant before a tired smile was plastered on his handsome face, never faltering, "Did you really forget, _Mana_?"

Mana… everything was related to that clown. Adam took a step back, releasing himself from the hurtful grasp of his beloved brother; he was not Mana, he could never be that despised man, the man who caused the tragic death of Nea. The lips of Nea did not stop moving, he explained to him what seemed to be the _truth_. A truth that the Millennium Earl, who promised to bring upon the Three Days of darkness, suffered to forget…

"You and I," Nea said, holding the Earl's face with both hands, "Nea and Mana."

Something snapped in him: distant memories of a mirror and a loathsome face.

"Stop calling me Mana! I am the Millennium Earl, the one who will bring about the end of this world!" He screamed.

"It doesn't matter, as long as I can destroy you, Mana." The Pianist snickered, taking his brother aback.

It was too late. He watched as his other half went mad, crying, screaming, and killing.

On that day they all became his enemies: his brothers and friend, all of them. He did not mind killing, destroying or making of the world his enemy, as long as he could be achieve his goals and fulfill the promise he made to Mana, nothing else mattered.

Nea did not care, having Timcanpy and the painful memories that were carved in his bruised being were enough.

He did not want to change; he wanted to keep being the person who committed those unrepentable sins.

Nea D. Campbell.

' _Nea, use me. I can be someone who can protect your memory. Even if it takes dozens of years to pass until your awakening. Without fail…'_

' _Mana… I will not stand still, I will keep walking.'_

' _I'm Allen, an exorcist! And I'd die before becoming anything else!'_

"Allen... goodbye, my friend… From this point on, we are enemies."

"Mana D. Campbell, it's all your fault ❤… you brought on this tragedy ❤!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**A short kind-of-I-dunno-what drabble, it is a spoiler to the newest chapters of the manga. Moreover, I believe the song Signal fits perfecctly for it *-***

**Not beta'd.**

**Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
